


Love is a hurting thing

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel is the main pairing here!!, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gabriel loves Sam, Hurt Dean, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soft Dean, at first, charlie is the best friend, dean loves gabriel, dont worry Dean will get happy at the end, gabriel and sam get their shit together too in the end, hurt cas, its really complicated until its not, oh also lisa / dean is only mentioned, soccer team, sweet cas, thanks to cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean is in love. Hard and for the first time ever. But… he seems to be alone with that.





	1. It means so much to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! :) I hope you are ready for a really wild ride! Because this story is something. 
> 
> The story is already finished and has roughly 33 chapters. 
> 
> The only problem is that i wrote it in german back then :/ and now i "just" need to translate it :D wish me luck. And i hope you enjoy it! x

Dean is in a really good mood. It's the first time in weeks, that he smiles so wide and even though he is still at the school, he can't stop. Even that doesn't matter. His best friend Charlie is walking right next to him and seems a bit worried about him. 

"Are you sure, you are alright, Dean?" Charlie asks and Dean only nods, still dreaming about somebody else. 

He couldn't concentrate in any class the whole day and that won't change anytime soon, he is sure about that. Dean can see that Charlie shrugs at his behavior, but she doesn't ask him anything again. 

Before Dean can say something on his own, a dark-haired boy comes around the corner.

"Charlie!" Castiel says happily and he nearly jumps into her arms. Charlie is laughing at that and hugs Castiel just as tight back. Dean has to smile at that too, but not only because of Charlie and Castiel, but because of what will happen now.

Castiel kisses Charlie's cheek and then giggles. The two do that for weeks now. Dean doesn't know when they established such a strong friendship, but they did. Dean only gets a little smile from Castiel and not more, but he doesn't care about that.

"What's going on with him?" Castiel asks and he even points unashamed at Dean. Castiel is not really known for being subtle. Dean rolls his eyes at that, but he chuckles anyway.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" Dean asks and he can't stop smiling, damnit. Charlie's eyes widen a bit.

"Of course you are." Charlie says then and she looks a bit crushed at that. She often takes things a bit to heart. Castiel just lays his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her. 

"Maybe Dean is in love?" Castiel says laughing and Dean can feel the damn blush on his cheeks. He quickly looks away and Charlie boxes his shoulder, when she realizes he is blushing badly. 

"And you didn't tell us?!" Charlie nearly shrieks and Dean shrugs. When should he have told them exactly? 

"It just didn't came up." Dean mumbles and now his good mood is nearly gone. Castiel doesn't seem to care about Dean's love life anyway and starts to tell Charlie about his day at school. 

"I just couldn't help it, Charlie. It was fun to show a teacher, what he doesn't know." Castiel says and he tousles up his hair. Charlie snorts at him.

"You are unbelievable, nerd!" Charlie answers then and she shakes her head. Dean can only smile a bit about the story. Sometimes he thinks Charlie is like a big sister for Cas. 

"I'm sure you would have enjoyed it, too. I mean Zachariah was so mad." Castiel says and he searches for something in his bag. He pulls out a chocolate bar and smiles down at it, Dean can't help it, he rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah maybe. But since I'm already in my last year, unlike other people." Charlie laughs and Castiel pouts at that. He hates it, when Charlie brings that up. He is the only one in their group who is a year younger. Well and Sam.

Now that Dean thinks about Sam, the taller boy comes around the corner. Sam is a good friend from Castiel and Charlie. And he is also Dean's brother. Yeah Dean has no other friends than Sam and his weird friends but that is not a surprise actually, since Dean isn't good with other people.

"Hey Dean." Sam says and he waves at his brother. Dean grins back.

"Heya Sammy." Dean answers and ruffles Sam's hair. He loves to tease his little brother a bit. 

He knows Charlie since kindergarten and of course he is more relaxed around her. Castiel is in Charlie's little soccer club and she is really proud of her team. She is the first girl in this league and at first many people had problems with that. But if you know Charlie, you also know she would make it work anyway. Gabriel is also at the soccer team, unlike Dean and Sam…well he doesn't play either, but he loves to watch them play. So somehow their weird friendship group was born. 

To be fair Dean isn't sure why Castiel even is in the team? It's not like he is good at all at the game. But Dean doesn't care. He only likes to watch Gabriel anyway and not his little brother. 

"Well fair enough. But that also means we aren't old people like you, Grandpas. And uhm Grandma." Sam laughs and then he hugs Castiel and Charlie a bit. Dean rolls his eyes. Sometimes he wants to hate his little brother, but he can't. Not only because of their shared blood, but also because Sam is way too nice, for this world.

"The Grandma will show you later at the training, how old she is." Charlie laughs then and Castiel giggles at that, too. Sam doesn't train with them, but he likes to watch every single training they have. Dean often drives him there, because Sam likes to spend a lot of time with Castiel and Charlie. Well and if Dean wanted to watch _someone _at the training, too, then nobody has to know.__

__"Anyone up for some lunch before the training?" Charlie asks and everybody laughs. Even though Charlie is rather small, she eats all the time. (Not that you could see it.) But Castiel and Sam really accept the invention and are already discussing, which dinner they should choose._ _

__Charlie looks at Dean._ _

__"Uhm…I'm already taken. I mean I can't." Dean stutters at that and frowns at himself. He can feel himself blushing._ _

__"You already told us that. We just need to know, who is the lucky one." Castiel laughs at Dean, but Sam seems very surprised at that. He looks so fast at Dean, that he is a bit worried, his brother gets a whiplash._ _

__Yeah so maybe Dean didn't tell him._ _

__"I didn't mean it like that." Dean mutters than and he grabs his backpack. He looks at his watch and smiles. Only seconds, till he would finally be here, to save him._ _

__"Come on, Dean. Tell us, who stole your heart." Charlie says now and Dean winks at her._ _

__"You will see any moment." Dean answers to that and he looks over to the parking lot. Normally he would've driven himself to school, but the Impala is at Bobby's at the moment. As if he could read his mind, another dark car drives towards the parking lot._ _

__Dean's heart beats faster, when he sees the license plate. His smile is even wider, when he looks back to his friends and can see, that they are all a bit confused. Well, not Castiel. He smiles, too. Sam is frowning very hard and Charlie's mouth is a bit open._ _

__And then finally, he steps out of the car and comes over to them. Dean can't help it, he has to go towards him, too._ _

__"Gabriel!" Dean says happily and he can see, that Gabriel is smiling just as wide._ _

__"Babe." Gabriel answers very calmly and Dean is sure his friends are now official dead or have at least fainted. Dean runs a bit faster and jumps his boyfriend into his arms. Gabriel is a bit shorter than him, but he still manages to hold Dean just as tight._ _

__Dean sighs happily, when he smells Gabriel's cheap soap and he closes his eyes for a tiny second. The last time he saw Gabriel is only a few hours away, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want to let go of Gabriel again._ _

__Gabriel sets Dean back down and puts his hand against Dean's cheek. Dean knows, what comes next and he waited the whole day for this. Gabriel's smile is softer now and he has to stand on his tip-toes. Dean's heart makes a tiny jump, when Gabriel's lips finally touch his own for the first time._ _

__This is everything he ever wanted._ _

__Dean closes his eyes again and tries to enjoy the kiss. Gabriel deepens the kiss and Dean sighs happily. Dean feels a bit uncomfortable with kissing Gabriel in front of his friends, but at the same time, he doesn't want to stop._ _

__"I love you." Dean mutters against Gabriel's sinful lips, even though he doesn't understand his own words properly. But he just needs to say it once, since he doesn't know if he ever has the chance to say it again. Gabriel chuckles low and then breaks the kiss._ _

__"Hey Darling. Hey Guys." Gabriel says first to Dean and then to their friends. Dean is still a bit dizzy from the kiss and has to look at Gabriel again. Gabriel's eyes twinkle in the light and his dark blonde hair is messy, thanks to Dean. But he looks even better like this._ _

__Dean turns around to his friends. Charlie looks like she has seen a ghost, but she looks also a bit sad. Dean doesn't know, why she looks like that. Castiel is still smiling at them, but Sam…_ _

__Sam looks like he wants to kill Dean or worse, as if he wants to cry._ _

__"Since…when are you two together?" Charlie asks, after she coughs slightly. Castiel looks to his right side at Sam and when he realizes, how sad Sam is, he puts an arm around his shoulders. Dean feels really bad now, when his brother looks down at his shoes._ _

__"Very recently." Gabriel answers and he takes Dean's hand in his own._ _

__Dean sighs at that and back is his smile. He looks down at his and Gabriel's hand and chuckles a bit. God he is a selfish prick. He knows that, but he dreamed of this for years now and he can't help it. He was so sure, that Sam didn't like Gabriel anyway. His brother never said anything. Dean was so sure!_ _

__"Wow… I didn't know you two…" Charlie says then and she looks over at Sam and Castiel._ _

__"Well, I need to go. I want to…uhm shower before the training." Sam says and without another word, Sam turns around and leaves them alone. Dean sighs. Sam really likes Gabriel. It's so obvious now, how could Dean never see it before?_ _

__And Gabriel?_ _

__Well Gabriel looks after Sam and smiles. _It hurts.__ _

__"I think I should look after him or something like that." Castiel says then and he presses a kiss on Charlie's cheek, before he runs after Sam._ _

__"Dean and I need to go as well. See you later at the training, right?" Gabriel asks Charlie and he closes the last space between him and Dean. His whole left side is now pressing against Dean. Actually he could stop doing that now._ _

__Charlie nods shortly and she still seems very confused about this. No wonder. Gabriel and Dean are best friends, since they can walk. Gabriel is a year older than Dean and he already studies acting at the other side of the city. But Dean and him are still inseparable. Dean even lives with him, after just another fight with his dad._ _

__But how could Charlie have known? Known that Dean wants more than just being the best friend. That Dean can only think about Gabriel. That Dean _loves_ Gabriel for years now. _ _

__Because of course Dean never said anything._ _

__"Bye Charlie." Dean says, when Gabriel pulls him with him. They walk together to Gabriel's little car and Dean sits down on the passenger seat._ _

__"They really were so surprised." Gabriel says, when he sits down behind the wheel and starts the motor. Of course now he doesn't hold Dean's hand. Dean hates this feeling. He feels a bit cold now and puts his arms around his torso._ _

__"Well at least Castiel seemed happy." Dean says bitter and he looks out of the window. Gabriel laughs at that._ _

__"Yeah my little brother is always happy about two people finding love. Man but Charlie! Her eyes went so wide, I was a bit worried." Gabriel chuckles and Dean shrugs a bit at that._ _

__He can't stop thinking about Sam's reaction._ _

__Sam who looked so sad. Sam who's eyes looked like they lost any colour. He couldn't even look at Dean anymore. Gabriel seems to think about Sam too, because Dean can see how he smiles happily._ _

__If Dean had known that Sam…he would've never…_ _

__"Our plan to make Sam jealous worked perfectly." Gabriel says and Dean's chest does a funny thing. Yeah right._ _

__Nothing about that was real._ _

___Only Dean's feelings._ _ _


	2. I hurt myself today

Dean tries to wipe the tears from his cheek, but they won't stop coming. Gabriel drove them home, after the their "success" with making Sam jealous. Dean is now in his tiny room and stares at the ceiling. He loves their little home, even though it's nothing special. Living with Gabriel here makes it special.

But it doesn't mean anything to Gabriel. He thinks Dean and him are just best friends. And who can blame him? Gabriel doesn't know that he had hurt Dean a few minutes ago. Gabriel doesn't know about Dean's feelings. Gabriel doesn't know that kissing him was special to Dean.

Dean knew that Gabriel isn't in love with him. But he still choose to go along with Gabriel's stupid plan. Because he actually thought Sam wouldn't like Gabriel back and maybe…maybe Gabriel would realize that Dean is right here. But who was he even kidding. 

But at least now he knows, how it feels to kiss Gabriel.

"Dean?"

Dean jerks a bit at the voice of his best friend and tries to wipe the tears away with his shirt. But Gabriel already opened the door without knocking again. Fuck, what does the idiot want now?

"Yes?" Dean asks back and he tries to smile as wide as he can. But Gabriel of course, would never ignore what he just saw. Sometimes Dean hates him.

Not really, but anyway.

"What's wrong, Dean-o." Gabriel asks and now he actually sounds a bit worried. Well no wonder. Dean doesn't cry. Ever. 

"Nothing…I just…there was something in my eye." Dean answers and he awkwardly wipes at his eyes again. Very good, Winchester. Showing how much of an idiot, you really are, Dean thinks and groans quietly.

Dean looks at his watch and frowns. Ah. That's why Gabriel is here. Soccer training starts in 45 minutes. Gabriel wants to go there with Dean and make Sam jealous again. Just wonderful. Dean doesn't feel like being Gabriel fake boyfriend again.

Even though he is hurt himself, he also worries about Sam. But he is too afraid to ask his little brother about it. Normally Dean would do anything to make his little brother happy and he really thought Sam wasn't interested in Gabriel. But he still wants…he still wants Gabriel for himself.

He is an asshole. He knows that.

"Come on. I know I'm rather pretty, but I'm not an idiot." Gabriel answers and he sits down on Dean's bed. Right next to him, Dean shudders. He hates to cry and he really doesn't do it often. And he hates it even more, in front of Gabriel. He wipes his eyes again and shrugs. What can he say? The truth?

Ha. Nope.

"It's…well it's stupid." Dean mutters in the end and Gabriel puts an arm around Dean's shoulder and pulls him closer. Dean allows himself to enjoy that half-hug a bit and puts his head on Gabriel's shoulder.

"It's not stupid, if you sit here and cry about it. You know as your best friend, you can tell me anything, right?" Gabriel asks and Dean feels even worse. No. No he can't tell Gabriel _everything_. 

Because then he would lose his best friend and Dean can't live without him.

"I think… well I have a crush on someone." Dean chokes on his own words, but he can see from the corner of his eye, that Gabriel smiles at that.

"Wow! But that's good news, Dean-o! Finally you found somebody, god I waited for years that this would happen!" Gabriel shrieks and he sounds so happy about that. So far Dean never really had a relationship. Flirting? Yeah he was good at that (just not with Gabriel), but otherwise nope.

Dean sighs quietly and then pulls away from Gabriel. He even scoops over to the end of the bed.

"Hmm." Dean mumbles and then plays with the hem of his shirt. Gabriel lifts one eyebrow and cocks his head to one side. He doesn't need to ask, Dean knows, what's on Gabriel's mind.

"She…uhm doesn't like me back." Dean says and he hopes Gabriel buys his lie. Dean is ashamed, that he never even told Gabriel that he likes boys, too. Dean knows for a while now, that he is actually bi, but he never told anyone. He isn't even sure why. After all Gabriel likes boys, too. 

But something always holds him back. Maybe that Gabriel somehow could find out about Dean's feelings and will leave him for that.

"Ha. Yeah, who are you kidding? Why wouldn't she!?" Gabriel says then and he sounds nearly offended. Dean has to smile at Gabriel's face, but he can also feel his eyes sting again.

"I mean it, Gabe. She…doesn't even know I exist in that way. You know she is really perfect. I like her eyes the most, but she is actually so funny and always in a good mood. She makes me crazy and doesn't even realize it and well… she is just out of reach. Why would she want me anyway?" Dean rambles and he looks ashamed at his hands. 

Dean blushes, when he realizes that he actually talked about Gabriel here and not some random girl. Gabriel shakes his head.

"How are you so sure about that? Did you ask her out?" Gabriel wants to know and Dean huffs. Asking her out. Ha. Yeah _easy_.

"Nope." Dean answers and Gabriel punches him against the shoulder.

"Dean, man. Are you kidding me. I'm sure she likes you back. Hell pretty sure the whole school likes you." Gabriel answers and Dean turns away for good now. Gabriel isn't entirely wrong, Dean knows there are few people who seem to like him, but the only person Dean wants, is in love with his little brother. God damn.

"Doesn't matter anyway. Pretty sure she saw us two earlier together." Dean says, to change the subject a bit. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Gabriel looks a bit crushed at that. His eyebrows are pulled together and his light brown eyes (golden in Dean's mind) are looking guilty at Dean.

"Oh…if you just told me about that, we wouldn't have played the happy couple. I don't want to spoil your chances with her." Gabriel and he bites down on his bottom lip.

Dean wants to kiss those lips again.

"Bullshit. I mean you too have to tell Sam, that…" Dean starts, but he can't finish the sentences and pulls his blanket over his lap instead. 

"…that it wasn't real anyway and only an excuse to make him jealous." Gabriel finishes happily for him and Dean's heart sinks. Not real. It wasn't real. That's the only word in Dean's mind now. He wants to scream at Gabriel or cry again, but he just sits there and nods.

Not _real_.

"So… who is the lucky girl? Do I know her, too?" Gabriel asks, when they sit there quietly for a few minutes. Dean sniffles quietly. Why is this happening. Why does his best friend not want him?

"Who?" Dean whispers and Gabriel smirks.

"Your crush, man. Your girl!" Gabriel grins and Dean blushes. Ah. Yes. 

Shit. What did he tell Gabriel? Nothing too much about the appearance…so he tries to think of a girl, that he actually knows at least a bit. But not too much or the lie would be obvious. 

"Lisa." Dean finally says and he nods at himself. Lisa is a cheerleader and sometimes she watches the soccer practice as well. So yeah hopefully Gabriel will believe that.

"Nice." Gabriel answers and the smirk on his face, means nothing good. It means Gabriel has an idea. A bad idea. Before Dean can say anything else, Gabriel stands up and goes over to Dean's wardrobe. Dean sighs but doesn't protest, when Gabriel opens the wardrobe and pulls out dark blue jeans, that are a little bit tight, a black shirt and a green flannel shirt. 

"Get dressed. The flannel shirt makes you look like a lumberjack but it also brings your eyes out. Oh and where is your brown leather jacket? Wear it too." Gabriel says and he throws the clothes at Dean.

"Why?" Dean asks, but he takes the clothes anyway and stands up. Gabriel rolls his eyes and even though that doesn't make a single sound, Dean can _hear_ it. 

"We have a plan to accomplish! You will go to soccer training with me and you will look great at my side. I will hold your hand and you will look at me with heart eyes and I'm pretty sure Sam will explode. Oh and for sure Lisa will be jealous, too. I mean I noticed she is looking at you for weeks now. So we just tease them a little bit and in the end we both get our loved ones. We will marry, be happy and get many sweet little babies." Gabriel explains and he sounds so happy about it. It's Dean turn to roll his eyes but he nods anyway.

"You are insane. I'm not sure it's a good idea to tease Sam with _me_. I mean come man, I'm his brother. He will hate me for this." Dean says then and he is worried about that. If he knew Sam would actually be jealous, he wouldn't have done it in the first place. So maybe he should explain things to Sam now.

"Don't worry. I will explain that it was my idea and you are just a poor victim in this. And besides Sam adores you. He would never be angry about this." Gabriel says and he pats Dean on the shoulder.

"Not so sure about that…" Dean tries again, but Gabriel puts a finger over Dean's mouth.

"Ah ah ah. Now get ready. And don't forget to cheer for me at the soccer training." Gabriel says and Dean nods, before he goes over to his own bathroom to get dressed. He isn't sure he wants to get dressed (and undressed) in front of Gabriel at the moment.

Gabriel is still waiting for him, when Dean is finished and he looks him up and down.

"Okay?" Dean asks and he turns around, so Gabriel has a better look. To his surprise Gabriel is frowning and rubs his chin between his finger and his thumb. Seems like Gabriel doesn't like the look.

"Something is missing." Gabriel mutters and he looks around Dean's room. When he sees Dean's necklace on the bed table, he grins and gets it. Dean frowns. The necklace is a present from Sam for Dean's birthday, when they were still little and he can't believe he didn't wear it today.

He always wears it.

Means he really was confused this morning. Before Dean can even hold his hand out for the necklace, Gabriel comes closer and puts it around Dean's neck for him. Dean stops breathing for a moment and Gabriel smiles.

"It's from Sam, right? God he is so sweet." Gabriel says and turns around to get his sports bag. Dean's heart sinks again. Doesn't matter what he does, Gabriel always thinks about Sam. 

At this point Dean should be used to it. The last months Gabriel rarely talked about something else. But it still feels as unbelievable as it did the first time.

"Man, if I wasn't already in love with your brother, I would totally go on my knees for you." Gabriel says and he even winks at Dean, before he goes out of the rom. Dean freezes in his movements. How can Gabriel say stuff like that to him?

Dean shakes his head and then follows Gabriel. It's his own fault. He should've never agreed to this stupid plan, but of course Gabriel's puppy eyes were just as bad as Sam's. 

"So how do you plan to win our _loved ones_ over?" Dean asks, when he gets into the passenger seat of Gabriel's car again. That's just another thing. Normally he would always drive himself, but with Gabriel? Doesn't matter. He doesn't even miss Baby. Okay he does. But still.

"Just like earlier. We hold hands and before I start with the training, I will kiss you again. Because I have to say, the way you kissed me back earlier, I never thought you were interested in woman in the first place." Gabriel laughs loudly and Dean tries to play along. He fails, but Gabriel doesn't seem to realize that.

"That's because I'm a wonderful actor." Dean answers finally and Gabriel just laughs harder. Okay wow, thanks.

It wasn't a complete lie. Normally Dean isn't good with acting or that kind of stuff. But he could hide his feelings for Gabriel so many months now, that he seems to be good at that. Or maybe Gabriel is just way too deep into this thing with Sam.

"And after your trainings session? You just go to Sam and say it was all a joke? Do you think he believes that? And even if he does, I'm pretty sure he won't forgive you for that." Dean says again, because really? Gabriel's plan isn't so bright.

"Huh…well I just wanna see if he really gets jealous. And if he does, then I will explain it to him. I just don't know if he likes me back and that's what we are gonna know in a few hours I think." Gabriel says he sounds really determined. Dean leans back in his seat and nods.

"I just…I really love him, you know?" Gabriel whispers and before Dean can answer to that (not that he wanted to) Gabriel cranks up the volume of the rock music, they listen to. Dean nods again, because yes he knows how much Gabriel likes his brother. Only his heart doesn't want to understand that. But he would help Gabriel anyway. 

That's what best friends do.

And in the end Gabriel's luck is so much more worth than his own. Because if Gabriel is happy, then Dean would be okay with being alone.

Well.

He hopes.


	3. It was all a lie, a beautiful lie

“Showtime!” Gabriel says, when he parks the car in front of the playing field. Dean takes another deep breath and then opens his door and steps out. Oh man, this would be so _no_ fun.

Gabriel doesn’t even wait a second and comes around the car. He takes Dean’s hand firmly in his own and squeezes once. Dean can feel how fast his heart beats at that. Damnit.

“Sam and the others are already there.” Gabriel says then and he nods towards another car. It’s Charlie’s and she always takes Sam and Castiel with her, since they live really close. Unlike Dean and Gabriel, who live at the other end of the city from them.

Dean doesn’t answer that and just tries to smile, when Gabriel pulls him towards the playing field. There are a big stands at the side of the the field and Gabriel goes over there. Dean turns a bit around.

Castiel and Charlie are already on the field and pass a ball at each other. There are a few other players already outside, too and Gabriel goes over and gets himself a ball as well. Dean watches him and waits for him to come back.

“Sam sits at the very top.” Dean says and he leans a bit forward to Gabriel, so it looks as if he wants to be close to him. Which he _actually_ wants, but nobody needs to know about that.

“Is he looking at us?” Gabriel whispers back and Dean nods. Well. That’s not entirely true. He saw his brother at the very top yes, but he doesn’t know if Sam is looking at them, because Dean can’t tear his eyes from Gabriel away and he wants to get kissed by Gabriel again.

Now.

In front of everyone, so they all know that Gabriel is his.

Dean seriously has a problem.

Gabriel who doesn’t know, what’s going on in Dean’s mind, just nods and comes even closer. Dean already closes his eyes and he can feel Gabriel’s breath on his lips, when somebody bumps into Dean. Hard.

Dean falls down on the grass and Gabriel’s falls right with him on the ground. The older boy is already cursing loudly, while Dean cries out in pain. The sound his ankle just made, wasn’t good.

“Ow, fuck!” Dean whispers and he strokes over his right ankle, but that hurts even more. Only now Dean sees Castiel, who sits on the ground as well.

“Oh no. Dean! I’m sorry. I didn’t want to knock you over, but Charlie’s pass was way too long and I tried to warn you but.. wait are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Or do you want ice, to cool it? I’m sorry, oh god, does it hurt bad?” Castiel rambles.

He is talking so fast, that Dean gets a bit dizzy at that. He can’t even answer Castiel, but he looks up to Gabriel, who stands next to him.

“Castiel what the fuck are you doing?” Gabriel hisses and Castiel ducks his head ashamed. Normally Gabriel and Castiel are really sweet brothers. They are really different, but Gabriel always protects his little brother and everybody knows Castiel looks a bit up to his big brother.

Right now Gabriel seems to be too angry for that.

Dean knows that everybody is looking at them now, because Gabriel is talking very loudly. Charlie is coming over as well and she helps Castiel up to his feet. Dean is still holding onto his ankle.

“Gabriel calm down.” Charlie says and she sounds irritated. Castiel is looking at the ground, while is brother is still freaking out. Gabriel sounds more hysterical than angry at this point. Dean can’t concentrate on that, the pain is too much.

“Calm down?! He could have hurt me!” Gabriel answers and he still glares at Castiel. Dean knows why Gabriel is so angry. He is always worried about being hurt, cause for his acting career he needs to be healthy. At first he didn’t even wanted to be on the soccer team, cause he was so worried.

Since nobody seems to care about Dean, he whimpers quietly.

“G-Gabe?” Dean tries it quietly, but Gabriel doesn’t even listen to him. He is still talking about his new play and whatever. But Charlie heard it and she kneels next to Dean.

“You okay?” Charlie asks and she tries to get a look at Dean’s ankle.

“N-not sure. It just h-hurts a lot.” Dean whispers and he tries to take a deep breath, to calm himself down. Charlie looks really worried, but she reacts fast and runs over to get the doctors kit, the team always has lying around. The Trainer and the guy who always helps out with injuries aren’t there yet, since the training hasn’t started.

Charlie is careful as she pulls up his trouser legs and takes off Dean’s shoe. Dean bites down hard on his underlip, but he doesn’t make a single sound. Castiel ignores Gabriel now as well and sits on Dean’s other side.

“Dean, really. I’m sorry! I didn’t want to hurt you.” Castiel tries it again and Dean just nods. He can’t concentrate on that.

“It’s..o-okay.” Dean says trough gritted teeth, when Charlie carefully turns his ankle to one side and puts some ice in a towel on it.

“Dean I’m pretty sure your ankle is sprained. At least not broken, but it doesn’t look good. Maybe you should see a real doctor.” Charlie says and she sounds really worried about her friend. At least somebody. Dean slowly moves his ankle and finds it better than before, thanks to the ice.

“Nah. It’s better.” Dean answers and Castiel holds his hands out to help him up. Dean isn’t sure he should load to much weight on his ankle, so he stands just on his left leg. When he looks up, Sam is running over to them. He looks also really worried and before Dean can say anything, Sam is already hugging him.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Sam asks and he squeezes Dean even tighter. Dean carefully hugs him back and takes a deep breath. His brother is always so sweet about everybody. Dean can’t even hate him for the reason, that Gabriel is in love with him and not Dean.

Sam takes a step back and Castiel helps Dean again to stand properly. Dean leans heavily against him.

Finally Gabriel seems to realize that something is happening, besides his own whining. Since now he didn’t even spared a single glance at Dean, but now that Sam is with Dean, he pays attention to them. Of course.

“Oh Babe? Are you hurt?” Gabriel asks worried and Dean tries to kill him alone with his eyes. Is Gabriel serious?

“No, what makes you think that?” Dean hisses angrily back at him and he leans even more on Castiel, who is still holding Dean. Gabriel seems surprised that Dean talks to him like that and he even holds a hand out for Dean, but Dean just shakes his head.

“Don’t touch me!” Dean says loudly and he tries to push Castiel towards the bleachers. Castiel seems to understand, what Dean wants and helps him over to the bleachers. Dean sighs and Castiel helps him to sit down. His ankle is already a dark blue and swollen. Great.

Gabriel doesn’t seem to care, since he is still standing on the field. He is talking to Sam and only Dean’s brother looks worried over to them, Gabriel is way too distracted by Sam’s face. Charlie at least comes over to Castiel and him.

“What’s wrong with you and Gabe?” Charlie asks and she sounds surprised. Dean huffs quietly and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to talk about it, so Charlie nods and seems to understand. She looks in the kit for a bandage and Castiel sits down at the other side of Dean.

He carefully strokes over Dean’s hand and surprisingly it calms Dean a bit down.

“I still got crutches here, from when I hurt my knee last year. Do you want them?” Castiel asks shyly and he still sounds so disappointed at himself. Dean only knows a Castiel that is happy and sweet. Not like this. Even when he was hurt last year with his knee, he always had a smile on his face.

“That’s a good idea, Cas. I don’t think Dean can walk like this.” Charlie says, when Dean doesn’t answer. Castiel nearly runs to the changing rooms. Dean looks back at Gabriel and Sam. Both are still talking together, Gabriel still only looking at Sam.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t seem to be too worried.” Charlie says then and she sounds furious. Charlie and furious. Castiel and sad. This is all so unreal in Dean’s opinion. Dean shakes his head at the whole situation and decides he doesn’t care about Gabriel’s little game anymore.

“He isn’t my stupid _boyfriend_.” Dean mutters angrily and he puts his ankle on the seat next to him. That hurts like a bitch and Dean tries to hold his leg very still.

“What? I mean…what?” Charlie asks and Dean would’ve laughed, if this wasn’t already so sad.

“Wasn’t real. The asshole over there is way too much in love for Sammy for that.” Dean can’t help it, but he sounds jealous. And he really is jealous. He hates it, but right now he can’t help it either. He should be happy for Sam.

“Oh.” Charlie says and she actually sounds happy about that. She is smiling so wide and looks over to Sam and Gabriel. Dean huffs. Great. Pretty sure everyone will be happy for Gabriel and Sam. Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel and Sam. And Dean?

Dean doesn’t matter.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Castiel whispers and Dean didn’t hear him coming back. Dean looks surprised at Castiel. He didn’t even realize that he was already close to tears again. Castiel puts his crutches down and searches for a tissue. Carefully he wipes Dean’s tears away and smiles sadly.

“It hurts so bad?” Castiel asks and Dean nods. He knows Castiel is talking about Dean’s ankle and that pain isn’t even on Dean’s mind right now. But it hurts, that Gabriel doesn’t want him.

Sam is coming over to them and he asks Dean again if he is alright. Dean answers his brother quietly, but he keeps watching Gabriel. Who is grinning, as if he just won the lottery.

“Sam and I will go and eat something after training.” Gabriel whispers to Dean and then he turns around and runs back to the changing rooms, because the training will start. Sam makes sure Dean is alright, again and then goes back to his original seat.

“Did I miss something?” Castiel asks quietly, because Gabriel doesn’t seem to care about Dean’s pain.

“Dean and Gabriel aren’t together! Gabriel only wanted to make Sam jealous.” Charlie squeals and she seem to be so happy about that. Dean sighs again. Of course those news are brilliant and everybody needs to know about it. Even Castiel smiles again.

“Really? Oh fantastic! Sam is in love with Gabriel for months!” Castiel squeaks back and Dean wants to roll his eyes. Why the fuck does Castiel know about Sam’s feelings and he doesn’t? He knows Castiel and Sam are good friends, but he didn’t know Sam would talk with him about things like that.

Dean plays with the tissue Castiel gave him and tries to stay calm. But it doesn’t work, because in the next minute he is exploding.

“No that’s not _fantastic_! Because _I’m_ in love with Gabriel!” Dean says and he is glad that he is saying it angry but not loud. Because he had enough attention from the whole school for a day.

Charlie opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Even Castiel seems surprised but Dean’s word and he can’t even blame them. Dean can see the pity in Castiel’s blue eyes.

“But you are right. It’s so cute that Sam and Gabriel are in love with each other. Because they are so sweet and fit together perfectly right? And me? I can stay alone, because apparently I’m worth nothing. Who would want me, if even my best friend doesn’t?” Dean whispers and then he gets up. It hurts, but he takes Castiel’s crutches and starts limping towards the exit.

He would walk home. Nobody would care anyway.

“Dean wait!” Charlie yells behind him, but Dean ignores her and starts to limp even faster. The pain gets worse, but he doesn’t want to stay here any longer. It’s not very easy with those damn crutches, but Dean makes it to the exit somehow.

“You wanna leave already?”

Dean looks up and sees Sam at the gate. Dean just nods and then tries to look Sam in the eye. Normally that was never a problem for Dean, but at the moment he doesn’t really want to see his brother.

“Yeah…I have other things..uhm to do.” Dean mutters and he knows that Sam can see right through his lie, but Sam doesn’t say anything to that.

“Shouldn’t Gabriel drive you home? Pretty sure you need some rest with your ankle.” Sam says and Dean smiles at his brother. Still worried about him.

Dean sometimes wishes Gabriel was in love with someone different. Some asshole or something, just so he could hate the person. But Sam will always be his sweet little brother.

“Nah. Don’t worry. He already told me, he has plans with you.” Dean answers and he can see how Sam blushes. He never saw is brother like this and it’s kinda sweet. Seems like Sam is really falling for Gabriel.

Dean nods at his brother and then limps away. Charlie and Castiel don’t seem to care either how he gets home and Gabriel? Dean doesn’t want to think about him.

Not that anyone thinks about him. And why would they anyway?


	4. My Heart is broken, what now?

Dean didn’t make it home. Of course not. His ankle hurts like shit and he sits on a bench alone in a park, not even close to his damn apartment, but close to the football training. Dean watches the fountain. Training is already over for an hour but nobody even called Dean, to make sure he is alright.

Maybe Gabriel and Sam are together right now? Maybe they are kissing already? Dean doesn’t want to think about that stuff, but he can’t help it. In this park he realized that he fell in love with his best friends. Over a year ago. Dean sighs.

“Dean?”

Dean doesn’t startle at the voice. He is still watching the gurgling water. He remembers how Gabriel and he played football here. It was in the middle of the night after a party and that despite he can’t play football at all. But it was incredible. The moonlight was shining on Gabriel’s hair and he looked so beautifully, that Dean couldn’t help but stare.

In this moment he knew, that his feelings weren’t just platonically. Only a few days later Gabriel told him about his crush on Sam. And if that isn’t just Dean’s life.

“Are you insane?”

Dean looks finally up at that and looks into the angry eyes of Charlie. She seems very worried and sits down next to Dean on the bench. Dean looks at the ground. He doesn’t really want to talk, but Charlie seems to want exactly that.

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you home?” Charlie asks and she puts her hand on Dean’s thigh.

“Pain.” Dean says shortly and Charlie tries to touch his bandage, but Dean hastily hides his leg under the bench.

“Not there.” Dean growls and Charlie seems to be confused. Well his ankle still hurts, too but he wasn’t talking about that. He is talking about his fucking feelings. He knows why he normally ignores them. He points at his chest and Charlie looks even sadder at that.

Pah. She was so happy for Sam earlier, why being sad for Dean now?

“Did you tell Gabriel?” Charlie asks and she puts her bags down. Dean only sees now that she was buying groceries as it seems.

“Why? So he can tell me again how beautiful Sam is?” Dean asks back and he rolls his eyes. Seriously as if that would help him with Gabriel. Charlie sighs and takes Dean’s cold hand in hers.

“I will bring you home.” Charlie says then, when they are both quiet for a moment. Dean’s chest tightens even more. He doesn’t want to go home. He is pretty sure Gabriel is home and maybe he has Sam with him. Oh god. What if they are on his couch making out? Dean wouldn’t survive that.

“Can…can I come with you instead?” Dean asks and this time Charlie looks nervously down.

“Uhm..you think thats a good idea? Don’t you wanna be alone for a bit?” Charlie asks and she seems overwhelmed for some reason. Normally Dean is always welcome at her tiny apartment. Dean just shakes his head and closes his eyes. Another tear escapes.

“Alright. Come on, wouldn’t want you to sit here forever, hm?” Charlie says, when she sees Dean is crying and she stands up. She hols her hand out and Dean takes it, so she can help him up. It’s not that far to Charlie’s apartment and Dean is thankful for that.

Charlie asks him more than once, if she should get her car, but Dean denies it every single time. He can walk on those damn crutches.

“Why did you bought so much stuff?” Dean asks, when Charlie struggles with her bags. Charlie blushes at that and starts to stutter.

“Well you see… I’m not exactly alone. Just…try to be nice, okay?” She stammers and then opens the door. Is Charlie having a girl over or something?

Dean knows she likes Jo, but he wasn’t sure she would ever make a move on her. Dean tries to hop the stairs up, but it’s very awkward with his crutches. Charlie is right behind him though, so he can’t fall.

“Charlie?” Asks someone, when Dean opens the door and jepp. Charlie still hasn’t had the guts to ask Jo out. It’s Castiel who sits on her bed.

“Hey Cas. I bought Dean with me. That’s okay, right?” Charlie says and she still seems very nervous, about the whole situation. Dean frowns at her behavior. Castiel cuddles back into the thick blanket, till Dean can only see his dark hair.

“Yes.” Castiel says shortly and then Dean can hear him sniffle. Wait. What?

Dean nearly throws his crutches to the ground and hops over to the bed. Charlie puts the groceries away and then sits down on her chair. She doesn’t seem to know what to do, either.

“Castiel?” Dean asks and he sits down on the end of the bed. Castiel doesn’t move and he also doesn’t answer Dean. He knows it’s rude, but Dean pulls the blanket away. He is a bit shocked, when he sees Castiel’s blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

“What happened?” Dean asks and he is even more worried, when Castiel tries to hide under the blanket again. Dean is stronger and prevents him from doing that. Castiel sniffles again and looks over to Charlie, as if she could help him.

“Castiel…he has the same problem like you.” Charlie whispers and when Dean looks back to Castiel, he can see that the younger boy is crying quietly into his hands. Dean feels like he has a heart attack. He never saw Castiel cry before. Normally Castiel is the one who comforts his friends.

“Who is the bitch? Should I punch her for you?” Dean asks, because he can’t watch Castiel cry like this. Castiel has to be happy. He wants to see him laugh again. But Castiel sniffles instead and his underlip wobbles dangerously. It breaks Dean’s heart to see Castiel like this.

Castiel’s eyes are red and swollen and he is still crying silently. His skin looks even for him way too pale and his hair sticks in every direction.

Dean doesn’t know what’s does it, but somehow it’s easy to treat Castiel like a close friend. He likes Castiel, but they never shared a deep friendship. Castiel was just there, easy and always smiling. But now Dean ignores his own feelings and hugs Castiel as tight as he can. Somehow that makes it worse, because Castiel starts crying for real.

But he hugs Dean back and he even holds onto Dean’s jacket like he is drowning. Castiel puts his head on Dean’s shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut. Dean carefully pets his back and for a moment he forgets all about Gabriel, because seeing Castiel hurt like this, hurts him somehow, too.

“U-uriel.” Castiel chokes out between all his tears and Dean hugs him even firmer. A man. Castiel is in love with a man. Uriel. Dean doesn’t know this Uriel very good, but he saw him more then often around Castiel. He thought they were good friends and he also knows Uriel is in most of Castiel’s classes, from what Castiel sometimes tell them.

“What did he do?” Dean asks and he sounds so angry, that he is a bit surprised himself. But he would kill Uriel for making Castiel cry like this.

“He…he..he doesn’t like me back. Dean it hurts. Please make it stop.” Castiel whimpers again and again. Between his words he always hits Dean’s chest, as if it was all Dean’s fault. But the hits are so light, that Dean doesn’t really feel them. He just strokes Castiel’s back and looks up to Charlie. She still looks worried and shrugs, when she sees that Dean is watching her.

“I know how that hurts.” Dean whispers back and he is cuddling Castiel more then he is just hugging him at this point. Actually he feels a bit better, now that he isn’t alone with unrequited feelings, no matter how bad that sounds. Dean presses a kiss in Castiel’s hair and then breaks their hug.

Castiel’s blue eyes are still wet and he still looks beautiful.

Dean frowns at his own thoughts. But he is right. He just never recognized how beautiful Castiel actually is.

“You guys wanna watch a bad movie, eat some ice cream and tattle about boys?” Charlie asks then and Castiel giggles a bit at that. It’s a quiet sound and it doesn’t fit Castiel, but Dean has to chuckle at that sound, too.

“Only if we don’t watch Star Wars again.” Dean answers, even though he loves the movie as well. Charlie just laughs and throws a pillow at Dean.

“I said a _bad_ movie!” She laughs and even Castiel laughs at that. This laughs is more honest and Dean is glad that Castiel stopped crying. Maybe they can distract him for a bit longer. Charlie gets up and searches for a movie to watch. In the end she picks Batman, because she knows how much Dean loves it and Castiel seems alright with that, too.

Castiel turns the tiny lamp on Charlie’s nighstand off and the film starts. Charlie stays on her chair and makes herself comfortable, while Dean and Castiel share the bed. It should be weird sitting this close to Castiel, since normally the don’t even talk, but it doesn’t.

In the middle of the movie, Castiel shivers and then somehow fidgets a bit closer to Dean.

“You okay?” Dean asks carefully and Castiel nods slowly. He still seems embarrassed somehow, because Dean can see from the corner of his eyes that he is blushing.

“Can I… I mean…can I lean on you?” Castiel stutters and Dean can hear how afraid he is to ask something like that.

“Course.” Dean tries to say it casually, so Castiel wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable around him. Castiel shifts immediately closer to Dean and pulls a thick blanket over them. Dean feels warm and way better with Castiel so close and he sighs happily. Maybe he should hang out more often with Cas and they could be good friends some day.

Dean looks at Charlie, who is already asleep. As always. If she isn’t watching Star Wars, Charlie falls asleep while watching a movie. Dean loves to tease her about it, but he yawns too.

“Are you angry with Gabriel?” Castiel asks a while later, after the movie is over and they both just stare at the dark screen. Dean scoots a bit over to his left side, but then presses Castiel even closer against him, so he isn’t cold.

“I don’t think so. I mean I can’t stand mad at him, doesn’t matter how much he hurts me.” Dean answers after he thought a few minutes about it and it’s true.

Gabriel often does some stupid things, but Dean still forgives him. And that’s normal right? With being in love and all.

Castiel just lays his head on Dean’s shoulder and sighs sadly.

“I know what you mean. I mean…Uriel broke my heart earlier, but…but I can’t stop thinking about him.” Castiel whispers and Dean feels sorry for him. He carefully takes Castiel’s warm hand in his own. Castiel seems confused by that, but Dean ignores him.

“I didn’t know you like men.” Dean says quietly and Castiel almost jerks away at that.

“I don’t. Well…I mean it's…only Uriel. Never was in love with another man before.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He considers himself as bi, but actually he isn’t sure about that either. Gabriel was the only guy he really fell in love with. But Castiel also looks quite good. So maybe his feeling was right.

Dean looks to his right side and watches Castiel. The dark bed hair, the blue eyes and that he always frowns adorably at everything. And those lips. Yeah, Castiel is pretty cute.

But he isn’t Gabriel.

“Sometimes I feel like, I will be forever alone.” Castiel says, when he sees Dean watching him. Dean’s eyes widen in surprise at those honest words. Castiel’s underlip wobbles again and Dean’s heart breaks for him.

“No, Cas! That's…no. Just because Uriel is a fucking idiot and doesn’t see how wonderful you are, you are giving up?” Dean says and he carefully strokes over Castiel’s hand, that he still holds. Castiel shakes his head.

“Not because of that. I remember that, when I was 6 years old and we still lived in Minnesota, I was so in love with our neighbors daughter. Well as in love you can be with 6 years. But she didn’t like me back. And then with 14, the year we moved here, I fell in love with my classmate Anna. God she was so pretty. But again. She said I wasn’t good enough. Well and since I’m 15…I’m in love with Uriel. And again I’m not wanted… so maybe…maybe I should stay alone.” Castiel tells him quietly and Dean cuddles him more with every word.

“I’m sure you will find your princess. Or well prince.” Dean whispers back, because he doesn’t know what he can say to that. He feels sorry for Castiel, but he knows pity doesn’t help.

Dean can see that Castiel’s eyes fall shut again. Seems like Castiel is really tired after this horrible day. Dean leans back on the bed and he takes Castiel carefully with him. Castiel doesn’t fight back, so Dean carefully puts the blanket over them again and lays on his side, so he can face Castiel.

“I really wish he would love me back.” Castiel whispers, when he closes his eyes again and he even cuddles against Dean’s chest. Normally Dean wouldn’t like that, but right now, he feels at peace. Dean relaxes and nods.

“I wish that Gabriel would love me, too.” Dean answers finally, before he puts an arm around Castiel and falls asleep, too.

And although he thinks of Gabriel, he dreams from _Castiel._


	5. I hate to see you with someone else

Dean wakes up, when something crashes loudly. He sits upright in the bed and looks around, still a bit disoriented. Only then he remembers. He is at Charlie's. That's right.

Before he can do anything about it, he remembers yesterday. How Gabriel broke his heart again and the pain in his ankle and….wait.

Dean looks next to him, where Castiel should be, but the bed is empty. Dean is even more confused, when he sees the bed is also made. It doesn't look as if Castiel was actually there. Did Dean just dream that?

"Dean?" Charlie asks and she stands in the doorway. Dean hadn't seen her and he can see how worried she looks. Dean shakes his head at himself and then answers her.

"Where's Castiel?" Dean asks and Charlie looks even more worried at that, but then she shrugs. Dean is alarmed at that, because Castiel was so broken yesterday and Dean can't stop thinking about that. Castiel is sure that he will stay alone. Like Dean.

Because if even his best friend doesn't want him, then who will?

"He…well he was gone when I woke up this morning, but he texted me, that I would see him at school." Charlie explains then and goes over to her desk. Dean cuddles more into his blanket and sighs.

"I guess I should leave as well." Dean says quietly and Charlie nods, but she doesn't kick him out and waits for him to be ready to leave. 

"Do you… I mean yesterday was kinda about Cas…so do you wanna talk about it? About you and Gabriel?" Charlie asks and Dean can see how uncomfortable she is. But he explodes anyway.

"What is there to talk about? I love him. He loves my brother. The end of it." Dean says and he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Oh no. He wouldn't cry again. He wouldn't! 

"Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." Charlie quotes and Dean has to smile at that. Charlie is such a nerd.

"Hm." Dean only says and leans back a little.

"Why…I mean why didn't you ever tell me? I would've distracted you." Charlie says in the end and Dean shrugs halfhearted.

"I couldn't talk about it. I mean I know for months now that Gabriel is in love on Sam and…now that I realize Sam likes him back…" Dean stops at that and he tightens the blanket around him. If he is being honest, he knows how good Gabriel and Sam would be for each other. 

Gabriel is always loud and so cheeky. And Sam is so quietly and polite. They are yin and yang. Since yesterday Dean always believed he would be the perfect man for Gabriel. But maybe he was wrong. And that hurts even more. 

"And what now? I mean you two live together." Charlie says and speaks the truth, that Dean wanted to push in the very back of his mind. In contrast to Castiel and Sam, the other three already moved out. Charlie lives on her own and Dean loves her apartment.

There was a time, where he actually thought about living with her, but then he changed his mind and moved in with Gabriel. He promised Gabriel that a few years ago and Dean was glad not to be at home anymore. With his dad and all.

"I don't know… I mean I don't wanna live anywhere else but…what if I have to see Gabriel and Sam flirt everyday?" Dean answers honestly and Charlie nods.

"If they really come together…you will see them together no matter what. But…if you want you can stay here with me." Charlie suggests and Dean really thinks about it for a moment. But Charlie's apartment is already so small and then he couldn't have breakfast with Gabriel anymore and he loves that so much and…

"Maybe. But I think I will handle it." Dean says and Charlie smiles at him. She still looks so worried and Dean is sure she is also really sad about Castiel, too. Who would've thought that both her best friends would have guy problems? Even though with different guys.

"Did you see my phone?" Dean asks and Charlie gets up to give it to him.

"Somebody called you the whole morning. But I didn't look." Charlie says and Dean rolls his eyes. He knows that Charlie would never pick up his phone or anything. But she is right. He has over twenty missed calls and a few messages. They are all from Gabriel and Sam.

Great. 

Dean sighs and throws his phone at the end of the bed. He doesn't want to call Gabriel back now. But he still needs to go back home, so he can at least change, before he goes to school. Dean carefully sits up and then tries to move his ankle a bit. It still hurts, but its better when his feet touch the ground.

"Are my crutches still here?" Dean asks and Charlie nods again. This time she gets the crotches, which are still standing against her big wardrobe. Dean hadn't seen them there. Charlie takes them and comes back over to Dean, where she puts them on the bed.

Dean is a bit surprised, when he sees that someone put a note on the crutches. Dean opens the note.

"Hey Dean. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you at the football training and I hope you aren't still angry with me. You can keep the crutches as long as you need. And… thank you for yesterday. Castiel."

Dean smiles a bit at the message, because it's actually quiet sweet from Castiel to write him this. Dean was never angry with Castiel, since he knows Castiel would never hurt him on purpose. Dean folds the note and puts it in his pocket. He carefully takes the crutches and stands up.

"I'll see you later, Char." Dean starts, but before he can take even one step somebody rings at the door. Dean is also sure he can hear someone banging against it.

"What the hell?" Charlie says and she goes towards her front door. Dean just shakes his head. Maybe that's Castiel, because he forgot something? Or maybe Castiel hurt himself again.

But it isn't Castiel, who runs into the room.

It's Gabriel.

And he looks really angry. Dean gasps bit surprised and takes a step back. Of course with his hurt ankle, so he hisses and sits back down on the bed. He doesn't want to talk to Gabriel. But apparently Gabriel wants to talk to him. Or maybe yell at him.

"Dean, what the fuck? I was looking for you! You just vanished yesterday and nobody knew where you were! I was worried sick, when I came home and you still weren't there! I slept on the couch to wait for you, but Mister Winchester just sits here with Charlie and has a great day? You could've at least answered your phone, you dick!" Gabriel yells and Dean doesn't know what to do.

"I… uhm… that's… I'm sorry." Dean mumbles and he looks down. He can feel the tears in his eyes, but he doesn't want Gabriel to see him cry.

"Yeah you should be! I was so sure you were already at a hospital or… or death! I was so worried." Gabriel says again and Dean nods. He isn't sure what Gabriel wants to hear. Gabriel doesn't seem to realize that Dean is actually hurt. (And he is not only talking about his ankle.)

Gabriel sits down next to him and sighs loudly. Dean sniffles as quiet as he can.

"Don't you ever do that again." Gabriel mumbles and then he hugs Dean as tight as he can. Dean lets it happen and lays his head on Gabriel's shoulder. That feels way too good. He should really stop to enjoy things like that, but he can't.

Dean takes a shaky breath and he wishes he could tell Gabriel everything. That he can't sleep anymore. That he thinks about Gabriel's eyes in every class. That he hates every second without him. That he hates it to see Gabriel with someone else. 

Somebody coughs slightly and Dean jumps. 

"Yeah. Dean we have to tell you something great." Gabriel says, but before he can say more Sam comes closer and hugs his brother as hard as he can.

"Dean I was worried sick!" Sam says quietly into his ear and Dean pats his back. He didn't want to make Sam worry, his little brother already has enough stress at home.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean says and Sam breaks the hug. He only takes a step back and then takes Gabriels hand in his. Dean knew this would come, but he can't look away from their hands.

"Sam is now officially my boyfriend." Gabriel says happily and Dean is sure he's gone deaf. He can't hear anything but a faint buzzing inside his mind. It happened. His worst fear. Gabriel is happy with someone else and just because life hates Dean Winchester, it's his brother.

"I'm happy for you." Dean spits out, but nobody seems to care. Sam sits down on the bed as well and Gabriel nearly jumps on his lap. Dean knew his best friend had no shame, but that's too much for him. He hastily gets up, when Gabriel kisses his brother. 

Dean feels like puking and he never wants to see that again.

"I gotta go. School and stuff." Dean says and he grabs for his crutches. 

"Dean? What happened to your foot?" Gabriel asks a bit shocked. He can hear Sammy gasping, too. Dean rolls his eyes. Are they seriously making fun of him or were they so deep in their love, they didn't saw. 

"He is sprained. So thank you for your help yesterday and the attention, asshole." Dean says to Gabriel and he is a bit impressed himself, cause his voice is so steady. Gabriel opens his mouth, but doesn't have an answer. Sam says his name, but Dean doesn't care. They can bite him.

Dean gets the crutches and then leaves them alone. He carefully gets down the stairs and takes a deep breath. It doesn't look as if the other would look for him, so Dean opens the front door and gets outside. He doesn't know how he will handle all that in the future.

"Dean?!"

Dean looks up and sees Castiel sitting on the pavement. Castiel looks a bit worried, but he waves shyly at Dean.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asks and Castiel shrugs.

"I wanted to got to school with Charlie. We always walk together." Castiel explains then and Dean nods. He always sees them coming to school together. Castiel looks better today. There are no signs from his tears, but dark rings under his eyes. Then again Castiel always looks so tired.

"How are you?" Dean asks and Castiel shrugs again. He even tilts his head to one side. Dean carefully jumps with his crutches a bit closer and then sits down next to Castiel. He really hopes the other wouldn't come down now.

For a second Dean only looks as Castiel, who looks right back. His blue eyes so deep, that Dean gets a bit lost. Castiel smiles.

"How are _you_?" Castiel asks and Dean can't help it, he hugs Castiel and…

He bursts into tears right there in Castiel's arms.


	6. All you need is a friend. Somebody to lean on.

"Dean I'm so sorry." Castiel whispers. They didn't go to school. After Dean's breakdown, Dean asked him to come home with him. For some reason Castiel said yes and now they are standing in Dean's room. 

Dean is still crying quietly. Just the tears rolling down his cheeks. Castiel hates to see Dean like this.

"It…it was okay you know? I was alright with it. I knew he doesn't like me back. But…But now seeing him with Sam out of all people. How am I going to survive that?" Dean sniffles quietly and Castiel feels helpless. He wishes he could do something for Dean. Take his pain away.

Charlie should be at school right now, so Castiel can't call her for some help. Gabriel and Sam wouldn't do any good for obvious reasons. So Castiel pulls Dean to his bed and Dean sits down on it.

"If someone can do it, then it's you." Castiel says quietly and Dean shudders. He hates to show feelings. His dad always says feelings are only for girls. Dean is glad he didn't cry in front of Charlie again earlier and it's even worse if he cries in front of Gabriel. It's always embarrassing and Dean always makes sure not to show any emotions in front of Sam.

But with Castiel…it feels okay.

"I don't wanna see him with someone else." Dean whimpers again and he rubs over his eyes. Why does that hurt so much? Castiel can't help it. He carefully sits next down to Dean and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. He isn't sure if he is allowed to do that, but Dean doesn't say anything. 

The next minutes they spend like this. Dean's tears didn't stop, but they roll quietly down his red cheeks. He makes a pretty picture like this, Castiel thinks ashamed. Dean wiggles on the bed, till he sits against the wall with his back and he points at the empty space next to him. Castiel smiles, while Dean wipes his cheeks and sits down next to Dean.

Dean scoots closer again and puts his head on Castiel's shoulder. It feels good and Castiel can't help it, he carefully puts his hand against the back of Dean's neck and Dean takes a deep breath at the touch. He doesn't do anything else and Castiel continues with his careful touches. 

Sometime later Dean is so exhausted, that he closes his eyes. Castiel sees that and smiles, it seems as if Dean is already asleep. That's good, because Castiel knows for sure that Dean needs some sleep. Castiel searches for his phone in his pocket and writes a message to Charlie, that they are okay, but wouldn't come to school today.

"Don't stop." Dean mumbles and Castiel flinches hard. At first he doesn't know what Dean is talking about, but then he has to smile. He goes back to running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"I thought you were asleep." Castiel whispers back and Dean shakes his head as an answer. He actually presses more firmly against Castiels hand now.

"I can't sleep." Dean answers and Castiel giggles.

"Didn't know you were such a sensitive person." Castiel says and he tickles Dean's side. Dean actually tries to squirm away, because he is ticklish as hell, thank you very much. 

"I'm not sensitive!" Dean says outraged and he actually pouts at the words. Castiel has to laugh even more at that, who knew Dean could be this cute? Dean huffs and turns his back to Castiel. What a meanie. 

"Uh…well to be honest, I like it. I mean…when you are like this." Castiel says shyly and when Dean turns back, he can see the light blush on Castiel's cheeks. Dean swallows hard.

"Normally I'm not that much of a baby. I don't cry that much or are this dramatic." Dean answers and he frowns at his own words. Castiel shakes his head.

"I don't think you are a baby. I just think that this was all you. The real you with having feelings and showing them. It's okay, I don't think you are less of a man now and…you saw me crying, too." Castiel explains and Dean sighs quietly. Castiel is right. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, but Dean is not used to this. But…it felt good. To show this side of him.

"And I hope I never have to see you cry again." Dean says, because he doesn't know what she he could say. Castiel looks surprised at that.

"Oh…uhm…yeah...I mean okay." Castiel stutters and he seems too shy again. Dean smiles, because how can someone be this adorable. He leans a bit closer and puts his hand against Castiel's warm cheek. Castiel seems embarrassed by this and closes his eyes. Dean strokes his cheek.

"What I meant by that was, that it hurt me to see you cry. And I don't like to see you upset." Dean whispers and this time Castiel's eyes snap open immediately. Dean takes his hand back and the blush on Castiel's cheeks is a deep red now and Dean smiles harder at that. It's a nice look on Castiel. Gabriel doesn't blush, the guy doesn't get embarrassed by anything. What a shame.

"I like you." Castiel says and he is grinning, too. It's a new smile, that Dean never saw before, but he is glad, that Castiel is happy again. Finally Castiel seems better, after what happened with Uriel. Dean doesn't say he likes Castiel back, it should be obvious. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Castiel asks finally, when they are quiet again. He sits cross legged now and Dean is sitting on the opposite from him, with his back to the door. Castiel is still pressed against the wall.

"Is this going to be like in those chick-flicks? Talking about boys, crying and then eating ice-cream?" Dean asks and he grins. Castiel laughs at that, too. To be fair Castiel is right, it does help to talk about it. Especially since Castiel knows the feeling of unrequited love.

"Maybe." Castiel grins and Dean flips him off, before he gets a bit more serious again.

"Well as you know, I slept at Charlies and this morning Gabriel came bolting in. He was really angry at me and screaming, because I didn't tell him where I was and he was worried." Dean explains and Castiel nods. 

"But that's cute, right? Uriel wouldn't care if I went missing for two weeks." Castiel answers and Dean's heart breaks again for him. Castiel doesn't seem to be too sad, at least he is still trying to be brave and smiles.

"Hmm yeah I guess it is kinda sweet. But he only searched for me, because he wanted to tell me that, he is over the moon with Sammy. And then…they kissed in front of me." Dean finishes and Castiel's pretty face frowns back at him.

"Shit." Castiel says and Dean nods. He has to laugh, because normally Castiel never swears and Castiel even winks at him. Dean tries not to think back to the kiss between Sam and Gabriel. They looked so perfect together. Dean would never fit into that picture.

"Anyway. I run away and only then did Gabriel saw, that my ankle is hurting." Dean says angrily and he feels so furious, when he just thinks about it. Castiel frowns only harder and then sniffles quietly. He looks as if he would like to apologize for his brother. Dean looks at his ankle, that is laying on a pillow. Castiel carefully fondles with the bandage and Dean smiles.

"Stop feeling so bad for this. It was an accident." Dean says and while Castiel nods, Dean knows he still feels bad.

"So…what about you and Uriel?" Dean asks carefully and Castiel sighs loudly. He seems to struggle with something and looks anywhere but Dean. He even bits his underlip and sighs again.

"I… I don't know. I mean after the game yesterday, when you had already left, it happened. Uriel waited for me, like he always does and cheered at me for my goal." Castiel explains and at least at the mention of his goal, his eyes light up. Dean knows how important soccer is for him. It's the same with Gabriel. 

At the weekend Gabriel would only talk about football. Doesn't matter if he would talk about playing or watching it. He likes the enthusiasm about football, but Dean doesn't know anything about it.

"So you told him then?" Dean asks and Castiel looks at him again. He shakes his head.

"No. To be honest I never wanted to tell him anyway. I mean I try to get his attention since I'm 15. In just a few weeks I will be 18 years old and Dean… he never looked at me, like he would really _see_ me." Castiel explains and Dean nods, a bit lost in his own thoughts.

He feels sorry for Castiel. Three years is a damn long time. Dean's crush on Gabriel wasn't there three years ago and he is afraid that now it would ever go away. That he ends up like Castiel.

"And what happened?" Dean asks again and Castiel shudders.

"He told me about his new girlfriend." Castiel answers and Dean sees how this beautiful blue eyes fill with tears again. Castiel bites on his underlip and tries hard to not let the tears fall.

"Oh Cas." Dean says and this time, he is the one who touches Castiel carefully. He pets his thigh and tries to smile. 

"We are really idiots, for falling in love with idiots." Dean says I the end and Castiel has to laugh at that. He sounds a bit hoarse now, but Dean sees that he is at least a bit happier. They sit closer again and Dean smiles, when Castiel lays a bit down. It doesn't take long before Castiel's head is in his lap. 

Dean carefully strokes Castiel's hair and laughs, when Castiel almost purrs. He isn't sure if he ever felt this comfortable and he thinks back to Gabriel. Normally his best friend would've tried to call him, but so far he didn't. Gabriel always apologizes fast, if he pisses Dean off. Maybe Sam is more important now.

"It sounds mean, but I'm glad you feel like shit, too." Dean mumbles in the end and Castiel laughs loudly, before he slaps Dean's hand away from his hair.

"Thanks, Dean. Really feeling the love here." Castiel says and he pouts adorably at Dean, while he sits up again.

"Come on, you know what I meant." Dean answers, when Castiel gets up from the bed and puts his shoes and the trench coat on again. Dean watches him, but doesn't get up to dress himself again.

"I'm also glad you cry your eyes out in front of me." Castiel says and he waggles with his eyebrows. Dean laughs at that and throws his pillow at Castiel.

"Me crying? You must have imagined that!" Dean laughs louder, because his pillow smacked Castiel directly into the face. Castiel gasps loudly and then he starts laughing too. He looks cute, so happy.

"Oh please! You cried like a baby." Castiel answers and he throws the pillow back to Dean. Sadly it doesn't hit Dean. At all. Actually it misses the bed completely. 

"And you throw like a girl!" Dean giggles, as he picks the pillow up again and puts it besides him. Castiel gasps again and then crosses his arms, while he frowns at Dean. 

"Are you coming now or what?" Castiel asks and he holds his hand out. Dean raises one eyebrow and then accepts Castiel's hand. He has to be careful, not to put his weight on his ankle, but slowly stands up.

"Where are we going?" Dean asks, as Castiel gives him his crutches. 

"School? I mean we missed our first periods, but we could make it to the periods after lunch and also I'm kinda hungry." Castiel says and Dean laughs again.

"Of course, nerd. You can't miss even one day of school huh?" Dean smiles and Castiel smacks his shoulder again. 

"And? Come on, I'll even carry your backpack, my poor hurt darling." Castiel says then and he even smirks at Dean, who doesn't know what to do for a second. He never saw Castiel like that.

"Of course you will! This is your fault in the end." Dean answers and he tickles Castiel's side. Castiel grins even wider and he doesn't seem to be still sad over the accident. Dean grins back and takes Castiels hand, as they leave his room.

Dean doesn't know how Castiel does it, but he is really good at making Dean happy again. And judging by Castiels smile, he feels very similar about Dean.


	7. I want to learn anything about you, even if I don't know why

Castiel really kept his promise and carried Dean's backpack the whole way to the school. It felt a bit weird to walk to the school with him. Normally Dean would drive his beautifully Impala, but with his ankle that seems like a bad idea and Castiel can't drive yet.

"So here we go. Burger with fries for us both and some apple pie for you later." Castiel says, when he comes back from the little school cafeteria. Dean looks a bit surprised at Castiel's words and looks at that beautiful pie on his tray. While Castiel was getting their food, Dean had looked for an empty table.

"And you drowned your burger in ketchup huh?" Dean laughs a bit, when he sees Castiel's plate. Castiel pouts at bit and then shakes his head.

"It's not that much!" Castiel answers finally, but he does look at his burger again. Dean laughs and then takes a bite of his own burger. He groans, because the burger tastes really good.

"Why the apple pie?" Dean asks between bites and Castiel smiles shyly up at him.

"Because it's your favorite pie." Castiel answers and then shrugs, as if knowing this isn't something special. While Dean never made his love for pie a secret, he is happy, that Castiel remembers something like this about him.

"I feel like I don't know anything about you." Dean says and he can't help but sound a bit ashamed. He knows everything about Gabriel or Charlie. And obviously he knows everything about Sam. Well or he thought he did till Gabriel. But he doesn't know much about Castiel. Just because he never really cared before.

"You could always ask me. What do you want to know?" Castiel says and he is already done with his burger and starts now with his fries. Dean is a bit surprised, because normally he is the one, who finishes his burger that fast.

"Well…okay. How is it to live with so many siblings?" Dean asks and he laughs a bit. At least he knows that Castiel has a lot of siblings. But he only knows it because of Gabriel of course.

"Oh well. Exhausting? I mean of course I like them, but it's a bit much. But then again, everybody but me moved out already." Castiel says, but he is still smiling.

"Yeah Gabriel always complains, too. But I think you are his favorite brother." Dean says and he laughs. It's true Gabriel seems rather fond of Castiel, only Dean never cared about that. Castiel is younger than him, but that's not really an excuse. Dean knows the other siblings not good as well.

"Well I don't pick favorites, but don't tell Gabriel that. I mean Michael is ten years older then me, so we don't have a lot to talk about. Raphael is very reserved and I only see him at holidays now. But Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna are always around." Castiel says then and Dean nods. He couldn't imagine how it is, living with so many siblings.

"Yeah it sounds rather exhausting." Dean laughs and Castiel shrugs before he takes another sip from his drink.

"Well I hate all the holidays, when everyone comes home, but then again Michael already has a son and I love my little nephew." Castiel says and Dean looks up at that. He loves kids and Gabriel never told him from the nephew before. Or at least Dean doesn't remember it.

Dean puts his burger down and watches Castiel, who looks so happy now.

"His name is Samandriel and he is almost three years old and in a few years, he could come and play football with me, that will be so cool!" Castiel says and his smile is so bright, Dean has to look away. But he can't. Castiel should always look like this.

"What about you? I mean Sam told me, you have a half-brother?" Castiel says then and Dean nods. He was furious when he first learned about Adam.

"Yeah I mean, he doesn't live with us, as you know. But he's alright. I'm still not forgiving my dad for cheating like this on my mum. But…Adam is cool." Dean says shortly and looks at his hands. He hates to talk about his Dad.

"Okay. Ask me something different." Castiel says and he puts his empty plate away. Dean didn't even realize that Castiel is already finished with eating.

"Okay let me think. What else do you do, when you're not playing football?" Dean asks then and he winks at Castiel, who laughs and then shakes his head.

"Well I do love football, but I actually have other interests. I like playing the piano, I'm doing it since I'm 6 years old." Castiel says then and Dean frowns. He could've never imagined that. But somehow he can see it.

"What do you like to play?" Dean wants to know and he hopes Castiel wouldn't say something bad. Dean loves music. He loves rock'n'roll and listens often to the old music tapes from his father.

“Rock. Led Zeppelin, AC/DC and so on.” Castiel says and shrugs. Dean grins widely at that.

“Damn! You have a great music taste, i have to say that.” Dean answers and he claps his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel chuckles a bit and then ducks his head, while he blushes. Dean points at his Shirt.

“You only said that, because i always wear this shirt, huh?” Dean laughs, because he is wearing his favorite Shirt from AC/DC again. He loves the old grey shirt.

“Not everything i do is to make you like me.” Castiel says and he actually pout at Dean. It only lasts a few seconds, because they both start laughing again. Dean would’ve never thought that they could have this much fun together.

He always knew that Castiel was a nice guy. Alone Sam told him that so many times, but he kinds wishes he would’ve met up with him before.

“Okay your turn. What do you do besides...wait what are you doing at all?” Castiel winks at him. Dean groans. Just because he doesn’t like to play football. 

“I uhm...i draw?” Dean says in the end. He isn’t really doing anything besides watching TV with Gabriel or going to his football games. But he started drawing a few years ago and while he isn’t that good, he is not that bad either.

Castiel nods and then looks at the sketching book on the table. 

“Can i see?” Castiel asks and Dean has to think about this for a moment. What if...what if Castiel would laugh at him? Gabriel did that a few times before, because Dean sometimes just doodles what comes to his mind. Dean knows Gabriel didn’t mean to be an asshole about it. 

Dean takes a deep breath and then reaches for his sketching book to give it towards Castiel. He was drawing earlier and is a bit embarrassed about it. Castiel takes the book and opens it. He holds it really close to his face and squints at it, as if he would be in a museum and judging the display in front of him.

“Oh yes. I can see what you wanted to say with this. It’s about a deep pain you are feeling, but can’t tell anyone. I can nearly feel, how much you want to be saved. That’s why you use this amount of black.” Castiel says and Dean coughs on his drink.

_What the?_

“Dude! That is Batman, you asshole.” Dean laughs and there are even a few tears streaming down his face. Castiel gives the sketching book back, but he is grinning widely.

“Really? That is Batman? Maybe you should practice a bit more.” Castiel answers easily and Dean kicks him a bit under the table. With his healthy foot. 

“You really are an idiot, Novak.” Dean mutters and this time Castiel stops grinning. Instead he tries to look guilty, but that doesn’t really work. His blue eyes are still shining brightly.

“No really. It looks gorgeous, i love it.” Castiel says and looks down at the book in Dean’s hand. He carefully strokes the paper and sighs. Dean doesn’t know what to do. He was never good with compliments and he is blushing, when Castiel looks back up again. For a moment they just stare at each other.

“Can i have it?” Castiel asks quietly and Dean is really surprised at that. He studies Castiel’s face for a moment, but apparently he was serious about that. Dean nods slowly, because why not? It’s just a sketch anyway and he drew Batman already a hundredth of times before. 

Dean carefully rips the page out of the book and gives it to Castiel. They don’t say anything, but then Castiel gives the drawing back to him. Dean isn’t sure what he did wrong, but then Castiel searches for something in his bag. He holds out a pen.

“Can i ask the best artist i’ve even met to sign it for me?” Castiel asks and throws the pen at him, before Dean can answer. Dean tries to catch the pen and then blinks up at Castiel. Is he...serious about this? Castiel is still smiling and he looks really hopeful, so Dean relaxes visibly and nods.

“Of course. You want me to write personal dedication under it, too?” Dean asks cheekily and Castiel nods hastily. Dean laughs and starts to write his name under it. As soon as he starts writing the dedication, he holds his hand over it, so Castiel can’t see what he writes. Castiel snorts.

It only takes him a few seconds and he is grinning at his own words. As soon as he closes the pen, Castiel grabs the paper back.

_“For my biggest Fan, Castiel. xxx Dean”_

It’s not much, but Castiel is laughing anyway, so he seems to be pretty happy about it. He even gets another book out of his bag and carefully puts the drawing into it, so it wouldn’t get crinkled. 

“And now?” Castiel asks, when Dean carefully gets up. He doesn’t want to hurt his ankle again. Castiel watches him a bit worried.

“Now i have to go to my math class. What about you?” Dean asks and Castiel is winking at him. Seems like he has a better subject. In general Dean is still a bit surprised that Castiel coaxed him into getting to school at all. But in the end he can’t meet Gabriel here anyway. Only Charlie and Sam are a problem. 

“Music.” Castiel says and Dean nods. Dammit. That is really much more fun, than doing maths. Dean really likes music as well, even though he can’t play an instrument. But he loves to sing, when he is alone at least.

“You were born under a lucky star huh?” Dean asks, while they both go through the halls. Castiel is carrying Dean’s bag again and this time he didn’t even ask about it. 

“Thank you for carrying my bag.” Dean says, when they stop in front of Dean’s classroom. For a long moment they just stand there, staring at each other, while the other students enter the class room or pass them at the hallway.   
“You better be. I’m not doing this for anyone.” Castiel says and carefully holds out the bag for Dean to take. The second Dean’s finger touch his bag, Castiel leans closer and kisses Dean’s cheek.

Before Dean can react, Castiel is already waving at him and goes down the hallway. Dean doesn’t see how badly he blushes. 

“Well that better be true!” Dean laughs, but he carefully touches his cheek. _Oh._


	8. I will protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the new chapter! Poor Cas is in trouble, but of course Dean is there!

“I was worried, Dean! Even Castiel didn’t answer his phone all day and of course you didn’t either. What the hell did you do?” Charlie asks after class, when they walk down the hall. Dean has to smile at that. 

“Nothing, Charles. We were at my place, because we were still pretty down today. But we’re already here since lunch.” Dean explains and Charlie huffs.

“Already? You missed the whole morning classes, but the good friend I am, I wrote everything you missed down and got you your homework.” Charlie says and stops to get the stuff out of her back. Dean takes it with a smile.

“Thank you Charles.” He says and he means it like that. He is glad to have someone like Charlie in his life. She is always there for him and even if it’s something silly like homework. Charlie seems more relaxed now as well and puts an arm around him. Carefully, since Dean is still walking on his crutches. 

“And how are you feeling?” Charlie asks quietly and she bits on her under lip. Something she only does, when she is nervous. Like when she has to talk in class at a presentation. Dean shrugs awkwardly.

“Okay I guess. Castiel distracted me a lot. Did you know that he is really funny?” Dean says and he gets lost in his own thought about Castiel. Charlie nods.

“Yeah I knew that, but you never looked at him twice.” Charlie says and stops at her locker, so she can put her books back. Luckily they are already done with classes today and Dean would hopefully drive home with Charlie. 

He isn’t sure if he really wants to go home, since Gabriel would be there. Or Sam. Or both. Dean shudders. He isn’t ready for this.

“Well I didn’t knew he was this awesome.” Dean says and leans against the locker besides Charlie’s. She only nods and concentrates back on her stuff. Dean sighs and looks around the hall. He can’t see Sam and normally he would always look out for his brother, but today he is relieved. 

“Out of my way, loser. “ 

Dean looks up, when he hears that voice. It’s his classmate Nick. Dean rolls with his eyes, he doesn’t like Nick. He doesn’t have the nickname ‘Lucifer’ for nothing. Nick is one of the guys, who thinks he owns the world, just because he is the baseball captain. 

“I’m s-sorry.” The guy who was apparently the victim today and Dean looks back to them, because that actually sounded a lot like Castiel.

And really. Right in front of Nick is Castiel, clutching his books to his chest. Dean looks back to Charlie, but she is still focused on her papers and Dean slowly limbs over to Castiel and Nick.

“You’re sorry? Well _I_ am not sorry for this.” Nick answers and he throws the books out of Castiel’s hands, before he takes a folder from him and tears it apart right in front of Castiel’s eyes. Castiel tries to get the folder back, but Nick just laughs while he throws the snippets on the ground to his books.

Dean can see even from his point of view, that Castiel is trying to calm himself down, so he wouldn’t scream at Lucifer. His under lip wobbles dangerously and Nick seems to pick up on it as well.

“Oh does the baby need to cry now?” Nick mocks him and most of the guys around them, start to laugh at this. Castiel looks down and Dean thinks he has enough. He can even see Uriel standing behind Nick, laughing instead of helping Castiel. Great friend, really. 

Uriel is in the baseball team as well and of course he would never do anything against his captain. Dean wants to puke. 

“Nick. Leave him alone!” Dean says and he can’t help the tiny growl that escapes him. He wouldn’t let those assholes hurt Castiel ever again. Castiel doesn’t even look up, he just kneels down and tries to pick up all the snippets. 

“What do you have to do with this, Winchester?” Nick asks and fully turns towards him. Dean knows that Nick and his asshole friends are stronger than him, especially now that he is walking with those crutches, but he doesn’t care.

“I just want you to leave him alone, got it?” Dean snarls and Nick has the decency to laugh loudly at those words. Dean can feel how his hands start to shake from his anger, but he tries very hard to stay calm, for now. If Nick would understand how much he could rile Dean up, with hurting Castiel, he would do it only more often.

“Does the baby need a Guardian huh? Oh look he blushes.” Nick laughs and he even pulls Castiel up on his collar. Castiel fidgets but Nick is too strong and pulls him even more up. so Castiel only stands on his tiptoes. Lucifer cackles again.

“Dean.” Castiel whimpers quietly and when Lucifer uses his free hand to bruise Castiel’s wrist, Dean sees red. He sees how the first tear falls down Castiel’s face and Dean growls. He never wanted to see Castiel cry again and especially not because of this asshole.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean says and everyone around them starts laughing again, while Castiel presses his eyes close, ashamed. Dean lets his crutches fall to the ground and walks the last steps without them towards Nick. It’s hurts like hell, but he ignores it.

Nick looks a bit startled at that and he loses the grip on Castiel’s collar. Dean clenches his fists and when his knuckles crack, Nick swallows.

“You sure, you want to be on my bad side?” Dean asks and Lucifer looks back to his friends. Uriel looks away and pretends not to be part of this, while Zachariah shrugs helplessly. Idiots. Dean takes another step towards them and while his ankle aches, he wants to see how they react.

“As if you are stronger than us.” Nick says, but he doesn’t sound to sure about it.

“Do you wanna test it?” Dean asks back and he grins. Fake it till you make it. He knows that he could never fight all three of them, but he wants them to know, that they can’t hurt Castiel.

Sadly, Nick grins as well and waggles his eyebrows.

“Why are you mad that I’m hurting this baby? He just needs to learn some manners.” Nick says and he carefully strokes over Castiel’s cheek. Castiel flinches at the touch and Dean watches Uriel. Seems like he really won’t help Castiel. Disgusting.

“Because I’m his friend and I know he has much better manners, than you ever will.” Dean answers and he rolls up his sleeves very slowly. He sees how surprised Castiel is, when he shows off his tattoos. 

In school he normally wears long sleeves, so not everybody can see them. His mum is worried that everybody would think badly of him. It’s bullshit, but Dean knows a few people would really think he is the bad boy here. 

Nick coughs slightly and Dean grins. He knows how he looks right now and the hurting ankle, makes it only worse, because maybe did got it from another fight and not because Castiel hurt him at the match. Dean can see all the people around him.

“Hm. But maybe _you_ could use some manners? I mean you disturbed our little game just like that. What do you say baby, should we hurt Winchester instead of you?” Nick asks Castiel and his voice is way too sweet, while he says it. Castiel glances at Dean and then shakes his head.

“N-no. Please.” Castiel whispers and he still looks afraid. Dean can feel his blood rushing through his veins and takes another step.

“Oh god, adorable! Uriel maybe you were right and he really is in love with Winchester.” Nick continues and Castiel gasps loudly, when he looks towards Uriel, who is still looking at the ground.

That’s it. Dean can’t believe this, Castiel doesn’t deserve to be treated like that, by someone he loves. Castiel is in love with Uriel for years and this is what he gets? And they make even fun of him, for loving Dean.

Before anyone can harass Castiel even more, Dean punches Nick right into his ugly face. It makes an ugly sound and Nick automatically holds his hands in front of his nose. He is bleeding already and howling from the pain. 

Uriel and Zachariah are already gone, when Dean searches for them. Lucky bastards. Nick is still whining about his nose and if Dean is being honest, his hand hurts like hell, too. But he wouldn’t show it.

“You will regret this!” Nick says, when he takes his bag and leaves. Dean ignores him, because Castiel is sinking to the ground, breathing heavily. Dean can see how much he is shaking and he sure, that this wasn’t the first time they did something like this to Castiel.

Dean doesn’t even realize that Charlie is talking to him, but she kneels next to Castiel and carefully hugs him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Charlie asks Castiel and he shakes his head. Dean is worried as well and kneels next to them, ignoring his ankle. He can’t really feel it right now anyway. 

“My stuff.” Castiel says and he points at his books and the ripped folder. Charlie nods and collects it, before putting it in Castiel’s bag, that is still laying on the ground. They would care about the stuff later.

“Are you hurt?” Dean asks and finally Castiel’s blue eyes focus on him. They are full with unshed tears, but Dean is incredibly relieved, when Castiel shakes his head at the question. Good. He would’ve dragged Nick’s body over the whole campus, if that were the case.

“But...but…” Castiel stutters and then he sobs quietly, while he holds his hands out for Dean. He just presses Castiel against him and hugs him as hard as he can, without hurting him.

“Your d-drawing was in the f-folder.” Castiel whimpers into Dean’s flannel. Dean carefully strokes over Castiel’s soft hair.

“Doesn’t matter. I will draw you a new one, a better one.” Dean promises and Castiel only clings even more to him. Dean is sure that it’s not the drawing that made him cry, but the shock over all of this. 

Charlie is already yelling at the remaining people who are still watching them and Dean is glad she is here. When everyone is gone, Charlie helps them up, but Castiel doesn’t loosen his grip from Dean. 

“Come on, _Love_. He’s gone and I’m still here.” Dean whispers and Castiel shakes a bit more at those words. 

“You...you will be in so much trouble because of me.” Castiel presses out and Dean has to laugh at that. He never met anyone like Castiel before. He is worried, that Dean is in trouble, although he was nearly beaten by those dickheads. 

“For you I would do it again in a heartbeat. Now I wanna see your smile again, Cas. I will protect you.” Dean says and he tries to smile on his own. Castiel nods and wipes his tear away, the smile is not real, but Dean likes it anyway.

“Thank you.” Castiel whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
